


Sunlight

by bytheletterC



Series: Short Shorts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crepes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytheletterC/pseuds/bytheletterC
Summary: A soft morning with the husbands
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Short Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910611
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Sunlight

A cold nose presses into the side of Crowley's neck and he tries to twitch away from the ticklish feeling, but strong sleep heavy arms have wrapped around his torso pinning his arms to his sides, pulling his whole body into the warm front of Aziraphale. 

He stops squirming and lets out a low chuckle. "Good morning angel." His voice is fond and amused, "Someone's up late today." 

Aziraphale’s reply is an intelligent mumble that hums between his shoulder blades, ruffling the soft cotton of his shirt against his back. 

"Angel I'm not opposed, but if you don't want your crêpes burned you're gonna have to let go of my arms."

This time the hum against his back is disgruntled but Aziraphale shifts his arms, sliding them under Crowley's, and re-wrapping themselves firmer around his chest, Aziraphale’s forehead nuzzling deeper into Crowley's neck.

Crowley lets himself lean back a little into the solid softness of Aziraphale as he carefully lays out a thin layer of caramelized pears and flips half of the crêpe over to cover them. As he waits for them to warm Aziraphale finally finds his voice.

"Crêpes?" He asks, voice sleep rough. Which Crowley successfully interprets as "Which kind of crêpes are you making for us this morning my dear?" 

"Pear," Crowley grabs a slice, “here.” he holds it over his shoulder and wiggles it by Aziraphale's nose until he lifts his head and takes it, immediately pressing his head back into Crowley's shoulder, but this time with a pleased hum accompanied by another tight squeeze. 

Crowley laughs, sliding the finished crêpe from the pan to a plate. He flicks off the hob and turns in Aziraphale's arms, sliding one around the broad shoulders, carrying the crêpe-filled plate in the other. 

"There's tea on the table." He says, pressing a kiss into mussed white curls, while rocking them in small steps backwards, towards the table. When they reach it he puts the plate down and combs his free hand into the hair at Aziraphale’s temple. 

"Bad dreams angel?" He asks in a murmur.

There's a tiny headshake, no.

"Nothing wrong is there?"

Another shake. 

"Mmm okay." He keeps at smoothing the curls under his fingers, using a small miracle to keep their breakfast warm until Aziraphale is ready. He feels content wash through him, just being able to stand like this, in the lazy embrace of his husband, in their small kitchen while the morning light sets the scene aglow. 

Eventually Aziraphale draws in a deep breath and lifts his head up with a smile so bright Crowley can't help but return it.

"What?" He asks, searching the crinkled blue eyes.

"Love you." Aziraphale answers simply.

"Yeah?" Crowley quirks a brow, ready to tease, but Aziraphale is quicker and reaches up on tiptoes to place a long chaste kiss on his lips. 

"Now lets have those crêpes darling, they smell simply divine!" Aziraphale pulls away with a tiny self-satisfied smile, but tangles their hands together as he pulls Crowley into a chair.

"Hey! They're _supposed_ to be sinfully tempting." Crowley puts on a pout. "Demonic crêpes, these."

Aziraphale laughs, giving him a look of playful reproach as he pours them both tea. Crowley grins into his cup as he takes his first sip, watching his angel fastidiously cut himself a perfect bite. 

He thinks he's well on his way to becoming a morning person.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that although Aziraphale hardly ever sleeps when he does he wakes up very slowly, thus giving not-a-morning-person Crowley enough time to wake up and prepare a nice breakfast.


End file.
